confessions, patrols, and OH NO a reveal!
by ItsDD
Summary: I thought this was gonna be a one-shot but I guess not. Also, I changed the title. reveal, Genderbent!ML, to be continued.
1. Chapter 1

Marin was there, sitting half asleep on his small balcony chair. He began to sob, it'd been a rough week, akumas have been digging their nails into his confidence. Usually, being ladybeetle made him happy, confident, and more himself. But lately, he'd been feeling like a phoney. He felt as if he put on his mask each day to save Paris, to be a hero. Deep down it all felt like a ruse, like an escape from reality.

Little did he know, a certain chat was passing through the neighbourhood. She just wanted to glance over to see if he was home, maybe they could drink some hot cocoa and have a nice talk. But what she saw, made her feel awful. Marin was a wonderful friend to her, she cared for him deeply. Her instincts immediately jumped her and she hopped onto his balcony.

Marin messily wiped his eyes of the salty tears and put on a brighter face. "oh hey chat!" He said. "I didn't expect to see you, is everything alright?"

She was disappointed in how quickly he cast aside his own feelings, and ask her if she's alright of all things? "Me? Alright? How about we talk about you first, Marin I know I'm not all that...close, but you look really out of it. You don't have to hide emotions around me like that, yknow?" She reassured

"You wouldn't understand, I just been...upset with myself is all, you know the 'I'm a total mess I'm not even sure how I'm alive' deal"

"Hey, that's not true. You're like one of the most creative guys ever, you've got so many skills under your belt." She said, hoping he was listening.

"That's sweet, chat. That means a lot, coming from you...but I guess I'm just really tired. I feel like I haven't slept in a week" he said "I suppose the lack of sleep has gotten to me somehow"

"Yeah, I haven't gotten sleep in a while too. Yknow, the whole saving Paris thing doesn't really let you rest" oh he knew, he knew very well. "Yeah, I'm just...do you think I'm like, interesting enough to catch anyone's eye?" he asked. "What do you mean?" She was puzzled, he stood out, not in a bad way but a great one. He was one of the coolest guys she knew, of course he caught her eye. He was almost as eye-catching as lady beetle.

"It's silly, but there's this one girl I really like. She's probably not even all that into me, but she's just amazing. She's so skilled and beautiful, really I'm so average compared to her. Lately, I been thinking my growing crush on her is just pointless, I doubt she'd ever feel the same." It came out of his mouth like a speech, like he'd been practising those words in his head over and over. Like he'd been trying to convince himself that it was true. "Bullshit" She said, furious. How could he think he was average compared to...well, anybody? He was such a great guy, honestly the best guy friend she'd make in a long while.

"Chat I know that sounded kinda self-deprecating coming out of my mouth but I really didn't expect you to call bullshit that quickly" he laughed "well yeah, 'cause you're just so...cool. Like honestly speaking, if ladybeetle weren't around you'd be the only prince in my sights" she smirked

"Yeah, go tell that to Adrienne Agreste haha" he laughed, almost giggled actually. "Holy shit" Adrienne looked as pale as the moon behind her. "What? You know her?" Marin asked "Yeah I know her pretty fucking well actually, and let's just say she's gotta get her head out her ass pretty soon before she misses the Marin train" she laughed awkwardly "well, sweet prince, I better go, before I uh...actually yeah I'm about to miss dinner" she hopped off the roof, leaving Marin confused as ever. "What's gotten into that silly kitty" he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrienne jumped through the city, trying to keep her grasp on reality. "Holy shit" she thought.

She made her way out to her unlocked window, and jumped in aiming for her bed...on any other normal day, she would have landed just fine. Unfortunately, her friend just dropped a confession onto her, and he didn't even know he confessed. So, like most people probably would, she landed on the floor right beside her bed. "I hate my life" she sighed "claws in" and in a flash of green, she was Adrienne Agreste again.

"Cheese" Plagg ordered. Adrienne just pointed at her desk drawer, still laying on the floor in agony. "Don't forget its still only 9 PM, kid" Plagg reminded "you still have patrol at 10".

"I know, I'll get ready in a minute just let me feel the agony for a good second first" she groaned

Fast forward about an hour, chat was sitting on a Parisian rooftop waiting for ladybeetle. She was on the fence about asking him for advice, because he was the only one that could really understand the circumstances. I mean, what was she supposed to do? Walk up to Nina and say "hey so I dressed up as a leather cat and found out one of my closest guy friends is actually in love with me and he doesn't even know he confessed to me" because that was NOT about to happen. She waited a bit more, and eventually ladybeetle arrived.

"Hey chat!" He greeted from the other side of the roof, as he sprinted towards her. He was still exhausted, but he was beginning to feel better. "Hello, my liege" something about her tone, he was almost certain something wasn't quite right. "Anything the matter?" He asked, with genuine concern lingering in his voice. "Oh, well yeah. I just found out a very good friend of mine likes me, my true identity, a lot. But he sort of told me while I was chat, so he doesn't know that I know..." she began to ramble, 'that's oddly familiar' Marin thought, and then he realized he had basically told chat, only an hour ago, how in love he was with Adrienne. "Holy crap chat" he blurted out. He began to take steps back and then just sat down in disbelief "I can't believe it, no way you're Adrienne, there's just no WAY" he was in denial, and Adrienne was shocked.

"Does this mean you're, I mean...are you Marin?" Adrienne asked "I am" he answered, hesitating a bit. "Well, I guess you could say...the cats out of the bag?" Adrienne said, pointing finger guns at Marin, hoping that'd break the ice a little, and Marin just started laughing. He was, happy about this in a way. He stood up, and inched a little closer to the girl. "So, kit-chat, how's that crush you got on ladybeetle going?" He asked, flirtatiously. It was so out of character for him, but he had a newfound confidence and he was a fool if he didn't plan on using it. Her face went from shocked, flushed, and oh so in love, to a grin within seconds. "Well, buggaboo, I do love ladybeetle...but yknow, there's this one really cute guy in my class" she continued, as he began to feel a little flushed himself, but he didn't dare wipe the confident grin off his face. "he's a real Prince Charming, I think you'd approve." They were inching closer to each other's faces as she spoke "well, I hope he doesn't mind me stealing a little kiss from his little Minou" and boy did they kiss, it was a gentle quick smooch. Then after a nice gentle quick smooch, they leaned back in and had a longer, less gentle kiss.

They both parted faces after a little while, eventually they were gonna have to talk about their current situation. "Hey, do you wanna go on a food run and talk? I hear there's this great sandwich place nearby" Adrienne suggested "Y-yeah that sounds great, I have so many things I wanna talk about, kitten" he responded. Adrienne wasn't quite used to the endearing nicknames, but she loved and cherished it.

They both detranformed in an alley close to the deli. Adrienne turned to look at Marin as he detransformed, how his bangs found their place at the front of his forehead, how his red suit turned to lovely fall fashion. "I still can't believe you've been sitting right behind me this entire time, bugaboo" she said. His only response was, "I love you, Adrienne" her pupils widened as she confessed "I love you too, Marin"

They were both dressed nice and cozy for fall. It wasn't quite winter weather, but the rain was very constant. Adrienne sporting a green sweater with floral accents, some cute jewelry, and black tights. Marin was wearing dark blue jeans, loose fit, with a baby blue and white striped sweater. Adrienne always liked how Marin dressed, even the most basic of clothes seemed to look...nice on him. He was neat and clean, despite being clumsy. Marin was having a rough time believing all of this, it was shocking, amazing, he was so happy. It was like the script finally worked in his favour, his ladybeetle luck. They ordered a couple of sandwiches and some chips, Marin got the turkey sandwich w/ lettuce and mayo, while Adrienne decided to get a Toasted salami w/ cheese. They sat and chatted for a bit in a more secluded area while eating their sandwiches.

Their Kwamis were talking as well, both catching up with each other, so much so that they barely paid any mind to their holders.

"Man, I still can't believe how you got that one akuma by slingshotting a soda can at him!" She said "haha, yeah that was a tough one. And that one time you used cataclysm right under that one guy!" He laughed. "Man you'd think we would have caught onto each other after all of our time spent together" he said

"Yeah, you'd think" they spent the rest of the night going over memories and asking each other questions, until Marin came up with a heart stopping question that shocked Adrienne "so, kit-chat, when exactly did you fall for, well, me?" Adrienne choked on a chip, well that's an embarrassing question, she took a minute to think of answer. "I think I fell in love with you twice, actually" now it was Marin's turn to choke on a chip, and he did. "Hah, yeah I sure did. I remember our first akuma fight, I fell head over heals. But then I got to befriend Marin, as chat, and well...I cast aside my crush for you so that I could make more room in my heart for...you?" Marin, being the huge dork he is, smiled at her and said "gosh, you're so sweet"


End file.
